A lot of anti-counterfeit technologies such as techniques based on temperature alternation, fluorescence and phosphorescence, implicit metal, laser hologram and etc. have been developed for checking bank-note, paper money, bill and trademarks. On Oct. 16, 1991, a Chinese patent for invention (application No.90105079.2) was disclosed, in which a method for producing a potential image in document was introduced. The potential image is inserted on a certain place of bank note or document, in case of necessity the potential image can be observed for identifying the genuineness. A method for producing a special kind of anti-counterfeit paper is disclosed in another Chinese patent published on Sep. 25, 1991 with application No.91102676. Color fabric thread is dispersed and processed first and then added into the paper pulp-making system for producing paper material contained color fabric thread. Through a paper machine, a kind of paper with uniform-distributed color fabric thread on its surface is manufactured. The feature of presenting clear and uniform color fabric thread differs from that of ordinary printing paper. The anti-counterfeit purpose can be achieved by using such kind of paper.
In recent years a kind of laser holographic method for anti-counterfeit identification mark has been developed in trademark protection. The technical processes for photography, plate making, printing are described in the book "Practical Hologram Photography" published by the Publishing House of Beijing Institute of Posts and Telecommunications. A Chinese patent published on Sep. 27, 1989 with application No.87205319 has also described a laser hologram method for anti-counterfeit identification. The feature is at the first step an embossed white light reconstructed hologram is taken by using photoresist plate as a recording medium and then the embossed image is transferred from the photoresist plate to a metallic plate by electric casting. Finally, a moulded master mask is obtained. The embossed hologram is duplicated on a piece of thermoplastic paper with aluminium film by die pressing for manufacturing the laser hologram anti-counterfeit identification mark. For its multicoloured diffraction effects, three-dimensional feeling, and difficulty to be copied, the rainbow hologram used to be in vogue for a time and considered as the most effective way for anti-counterfeit identification. However, infringers succeeded in imitating the above-mentioned laser hologram anti-counterfeit identification marks and used them as real certificate of their false products, causing heavy losses to manufacturees of famous trademark products and consumers. In a Chinese patent application No. 87205139 published on Nov. 16, 1988, and in a Canadian patent application with publication date Nov. 9, 1984 and filing No. 86132651 entitled "An apparatus for identifying real product by using optic interference and its production method", furthermore, in a German patent application No. 93168673 published on Feb. 29, 1992 entitled "Safe original document of credit card and ID card", technical methods have been introduced by which a secured bar code mark or a difficult-to-copy safety layer is added to the anti-counterfeit identification marks for proving the authenticity of bank notes, tickets, documents and trademarks. In spite of the complexily of the techniques, the counterfeiters spare no expense to acquire and master them. Although the counterfeiters are not able to make the fake identification marks exactly as the real ones, the consumers can not distinguish the authentics from the false for the unspecified information as fringes, fluorescent, magnetic granule and etc. because of their limited identifying ability. In order to achieve the exact anticounterfeit goal, identification marks should possess the following features: 1. The self-protecting function, e.g. to prove the authenticity of themselves before testifying the protected objects; 2. The impossibility to be copied; 3. The identifying capability under their various changeable circumstances; 4. The simple and definite method for checking their authenticity; 5. The one-off feasibility and reasonable cost for mass production.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for producing a double-card track laser hologram anti-counterfeit identification mark and its inspecting apparatus. By using nuclear track, laser speckles and optical information processing technique, the double-card, double-protection technical scheme for anti-counterfeit identification mark is carried out, namely one card for proving the reality of the mark itself and the other one for proving the reality of the object to be protected by the mark, so as to get rid of the fake disturbance from imitators.